Glimmer of Hope
by ReyEleven011
Summary: Sequel to Family Love and Rebel Love- The Resistance is losing the war. But they still have a chance to win. The Jedi would rise again and the galaxy will finally be free. Rey is torn between the Light and the Dark. Her choice will determine the destiny of the whole galaxy.
1. Chapter 1: What Now?

_She A/N:_ _Hey guys!_

 _So this is the final story in the SkyRogue universe! Sadness. But trust me, this will be really good._

 _If you haven't read Rebel Love or Family Love, I suggest reading those first so you know what's going on._

 _Now, I know what you are saying. Isn't Jyn dead? Didn't she die in Rogue One? Well, the first story was created before Rogue One came out. This is a universe where Jyn survived the mission and is with Luke and she's the mother of Rey._

 _If any of you were SkyRogue shippers or still are, then this is a great story for you!_

 _This is sort of like an Episode Nine part of the story. And yes, I will be including Leia in it. I have a lot of scenes that I want to include her in. I'm doing this as a sort of another tribute to Carrie Fisher since we don't know what Disney/Lucasfilm will do about her character. Man, it's going to be so hard writing her stuff!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

The war was getting more serious than ever.

The Resistance suffered a big loss in a huge battle. The First Order had invaded the base on D'Qar, killing many members of the Resistance. They even had a new enemy, Darth Caedus, who used to be called Paul McCormick.

Rey had lost her hand because of Caedus. She knew why she wasn't killed though. Snoke obviously wanted her alive because of her power and he desired to turn her. But she couldn't do that to her family!

Now, she was getting a new prosthetic hand in the medical room. Her parents, Luke and Jyn Erso, her aunt, Leia Organa, her boyfriend, Finn, and her friends, Poe Dameron, Chewbacca, BB-8, R2-D2, C-3PO and Brenna Rini were there with her.

"What are we going to do? The First Order knows where our base is and we don't have as much men as we used to," Rey said. Her hand was now getting its flesh put on.

Leia sighed and shrugged. "Well, we have to move to a different base. It has to be somewhere hidden so the First Order will never find us," she said.

"Okay, but please not Hoth! I hated that place!" Brenna said.

"Don't worry, no Hoth. I'm thinking remote and hidden," Leia said.

Everyone tried to think about a planet that fit the description. But they couldn't come up with one. Then Luke had an idea.

"How about Dagobah?" He suggested.

Leia thought about it for a minute. "Why do you suggest Dagobah?" She asked her brother.

"Well, Master Yoda hid on that planet for twenty three years. The Empire never found him so maybe the First Order won't find us there?" Luke explained.

Leia thought about it again. Luke did give a good reason as to why the new base should be on Dagobah. If it could hide a Jedi Master, then it could hide a huge Resistance.

"Alright. I can suggest this to the rest of the survivors and see what they think," Leia decided.

Then the medical droid came over to where Rey was sitting. The droid told her to hold still as she got the flesh on. Rey flinched a little bit as it was being put on.

Then the droid told her to move it around. Once Rey moved it around a little bit, the droid started to poke her hand with some tools. She felt some pain to it. Her hand was now functional.

"How does it feel, Rey?" Jyn asked her daughter.

"Its fine. I mean, it feels kind of weird now, but I'm sure I'll get used to it," Rey said.

BB-8 rolled up to Rey's leg. He touched her leg as if hugging her. Rey chuckled and knelt down to BB-8 and patted his dome.

"BB-8 really likes you. When you were gone, he really missed you," Poe said.

Rey stood up and faced the pilot. "Can't say I'm surprised. He begged me to take him in back on Jakku," she said.

Poe chuckled. "BB-8 is like that sometimes. When he sees someone who he can trust, he tries to stick to them," he explained.

Rey laughed a bit. "Oh BB-8!" She said. BB-8 beeped and nudged her leg again. Then Poe saw the time and had to go practice his flight routines so he left the medical ward with BB-8.

Then Finn walked up to Rey and put an arm around her shoulder. "You feeling okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine," she reassured.

Finn smiled at her and Rey smiled back. Then they leaned in and kissed each other. They were like that for a while.

Then Rey pulled away and sat down on the bed. Finn sat down next to her and held her hand. He noticed that she looked upset about something.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I'm just scared," Rey admitted.

"How come?" Finn asked.

Rey took a deep breath. "I guess it's because of that battle. The Resistance is now losing and the First Order has the upper hand. I don't know what's going to happen and who knows what Snoke is planning to do to me? I don't want to turn against you guys!" She explained.

Finn patted her back. He had some similar worries to her. He was worried that he would be forced to do something that wasn't right. He didn't want the Resistance to lose the war. He couldn't let the First Order get away with all the horrible things they have done to the galaxy.

"Rey, in just as scared as you are. But we can't let it take control of us. We will win this war. I'm sure of it. You will not turn to the dark side. You will be a Jedi like your father," Finn reassured.

Rey smiled at her boyfriend. He always knew what to say when she was worried or scared. She knew that the whole Resistance was worried about what would happen. They just needed more hope than ever.

And that's exactly what would happen.

* * *

 _A/N: What do you guys think so far?_

 _I've got a lot of cool ideas for this story that I think you guys will like! It'll be awesome!_

 _I don't know when I'll update this story, but I'll try my best to!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: New Base

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm back!_

 _So in this chapter, it'll be the Resistance going to Dagobah and there will be some family moments there between the Skywalkers. It'll be very cute!_

 _But Rey will be trying to hide something from her parents. She doesn't want to break their hearts so she will be hiding it._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Many ships we're heading towards the remote planet of Dagobah. The Resistance had took Luke's suggestion and moved to Dagobah the very next day. The planet would help keep them safe from the First Order for a while.

Hopefully with the new base, the Resistance can grow more from the huge loss. They could get more men and more reinforcements.

Once the ships landed, the soldiers immediantly went to work on making their new base. They got all their supplies out and started to make an underground base. They had a lot of experience doing this.

Rey wandered off from the busy site and explored a bit. The planet was gross, but it amazed her. She had never seen any kind of swamp. While she was walking, she came across an old hut. It looked a small creature could fit inside it and a human had to duck down to get in it. It was very curious to her.

Rey ducked into the hit and took a look around. It looked like someone used to live in the small hut. There was a fireplace with a small pot in it. There was also a small bed and a small table. Rey crawled over to the fireplace and looked into the pot. There was some liquid in it that smelled really bad.

Then Rey crawled over to the small bed. She pulled the blanket down and there was some small robes on the bed. Rey examined the robes. It looked like the same kind of robes that her father wore sometimes.

"I see you've found my old master's home," a voice from behind said. Rey jumped a little and looked behind her. Luke was there near the doorway.

"This was Yoda's home?" Rey asked her father.

Luke nodded. "It was. It was also where he passed away," he said.

Rey gave her father a look of sympathy. "I guess Yoda was very small, judging by his house size," she said.

"He was. If you ever met him, you wouldn't even think he was actually a Jedi," Luke said. "I should know anyway. I just thought that he was someone who lost his mind."

"Crazy I was, to test you," a voice said. Rey jumped and looked around. Then she saw a small figure form in front of them. The creature had pointy ears and Rey could see a little green delectable from his blue hue. He was also wearing small Jedi robes.

"Yoda?" Rey said.

"Yes. Rey Skywalker, are you?" Yoda asked.

Rey nodded. "How is this possible?" She asked.

"One with the Force, I am. Same will happen to you, when die you do," Yoda explained.

Rey nodded, seeming to understand. It was a little hard to understand Yoda's backwards talking style. She was still amazed that she could see a dead Jedi Master. She had no idea the Force could even do this.

"Does every Jedi become like this?" Rey asked.

"Yes. Only if they did not learn, they can't," Yoda said.

Luke came up closer to his daughter. "Rey, I think you know that when I die, I'll always be with you. I'll be able to guide you and everything," he explained, putting a hand on Rey's shoulder.

Rey looked at him in shock. She didn't want her father to die anytime soon! She only had him for a few days!

"Father! I don't think I want to think about that right now," Rey said.

Luke nodded and smiled gently. "Alright," he said.

"May the Force be with you," Yoda said before he disappeared.

After Yoda disappeared, the two left the hut. As they were heading back to the base, they ran into Jyn. She had a stern look on her face.

"Uh oh," Luke muttered.

"Where have you two been?" Jyn asked.

"We were exploring. We also came across Yoda's hut," Rey said.

Jyn nodded slowly. She didn't know much about the Force, so she didn't know that dead Jedi could appear as ghosts. She just wished that they told her where they were going. She would have liked to tag along.

Then they went back to work.

...

 _The Resistance was on a huge battlefield. They were fighting the First Order, who had just found them on Dagobah. They had no idea how the First Order found them, but they had to defend the base._

 _The Resistance was winning so far. They were killing all the troops and officers that kept on coming out of transports. They had gotten better than the battle on D'Qar._

 _Then it seemed like they cleared out the rest of the troops. They cheered for a while._

 _"Good job troops! Now let's try to get out of here!" Leia ordered._

 _The Resistance ran towards their ships. They had to get out of the system while they still could. But something blocked their path._

 _A hooded figure was standing in their way. The figure was wearing black robes that covered their face and was carrying a lightsaber. The figure ignited a crimson red blade._

 _"Shoot!" One of the commanders ordered._

 _As the laser bolts went towards the figure, the figure stopped all the lasers and aimed them back. The laser bolts killed every single officer, leaving only a few people left. They were Leia, Luke, Jyn, Finn, Poe, and Kylo._

 _"I can't believe you have done all of this!" Poe shouted._

 _"Please stop this and come back!" Jyn begged._

 _The figure stalked towards the group. The group froze and took deep breaths._

 _"Why? Why would you do this?" Leia asked._

 _The figure just stared at her. "The Dark is where I belong," she said._

 _Then she cut every single one of them in half in one swing. Blood was pouring out everywhere and some of it touched the figures shoes._

 _The figure smirked evily at the dead bodies. Then she removed her hood revealing..._

 _Rey._

...

"AHHHHHHH!"

Rey woke up with a huge fright. She panted heavily and tears started to stream down her face.

This was the first time she ever had this dream. Rey couldn't believe that she would ever have a dream like this. This was just plain awful!

"Hey, you alright?" Brenna asked.

Rey and Brenna were roommates. Brenna was woken up by Rey's loud screaming. It worried her since she sometimes had nightmares.

Rey looked over in Brenna's direction. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried her best to smile. It wasn't easy because the tears kept on coming and she was still very upset.

"I-I'm okay," she stuttered.

Brenna gave her a look. She knew that Rey was trying to hide something important. She knew that feeling and the face Rey was making.

"Then why were you screaming and crying?" She asked.

Rey took a few deep breaths. She couldn't tell anyone about this yet. They would just be worried and try to help her. She couldn't accept help just yet. She needed to figure this all out on her own first.

"It's nothing. Really. I was screaming and crying tears of joy because something really exciting happened in my dream," Rey lied.

Rey could tell that Brenna didn't believe her. But luckily, she didn't press her on any further. Brenna just fell back to sleep, making Rey wish it would easier for her to fall asleep.

Rey wiped away the rest of her tears and layed back down on her bed. She hoped there would be no more dreams like that one. She hoped that she wasn't forseeing the future. It could not be the future! She couldn't do this to her family! Especially since she just got them back!

Rey would do anything to stop this.

* * *

 _A/N: Uh oh! Rey may or may not be forseeing the future! Ahhhhhhh!_

 _Will she turn to the dark side, or not? Such a huge mystery._

 _Soeakibg of mysteries, did you hear?! EPISODE 8 HAS A TITLE NOW! Took Lucasfilm long enough! It's called The Last Jedi. What does this mean! Such a huge mystery!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Frightening Nightmares

_A/N: I'm back yo!_

 _So more family bonding in this chapter! Yay! Mostly with Rey, Luke, Jyn and Brenna even though Brenna technically isn't part of the family. But she's a good friend of them so... yeah._

 _Also, any guesses for Rey's fate? Anything? Huh? Let me know what you think!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Rey woke up early the next day. She was sweating a little bit and looked very pale too. There were also more tear tracks on her face. She sat up slowly and quickly wiped her face in case Brenna was up, which she was not.

Rey couldn't help but envy Brenna on how much sleep she got that night. She slept soundly all night even though there was some snoring involved. Rey wished that she could have slept as easily as Brenna could. But nope!

The Force decided for Rey to have another nightmare after the first one. This nightmare was worse than the first one had been.

In this nightmare, Rey was once again on the dark side. Leia and Luke were running from her too. They then came across Jyn's dead body and Luke sobbed very hard. Then Rey came around the corner and ignited her red blade. Luke and a Leia tried to beg for mercy, but Rey didn't listen. She took away their weapons with the Force and cane up closer. Then she stabbed both of them and they died together. Then Rey smirked evily and saw Finn come around the corner. She held him tight in a Force choke. Finn asked where the girl he loved was. Then Rey answered that he is looking at her new self. Then Finn's neck snapped and he fell onto the floor. That was when Rey woke up.

Rey then got out of bed and put on some clothes, which was a grey shirt and some black pants and a pair of black boots. Then she put on a white jacket over her shirt. She kept her hair down for the day and grabbed her lightsaber and attached it to her belt. That was when Brenna woke up.

"Morning. You look good today," she said. Rey gave her a small smile.

"Thanks," she replied.

Brenna gave her a look. She was still suspicious about last night when she saw Rey crying. Rey still seemed upset about something though and Brenna really wanted to know what was going on. It made her a little bit upset that Rey wouldn't tell her.

"Well, let's get ready for today, even though you already are ready," Brenna said. Rey smiled at her and then left the room.

Rey knew that Brenna was suspicious about how she was last night after the nightmare. She just couldn't tell anyone yet. She needed to process this whole thing first and she didn't want anyone worrying about her all the time.

Rey wouldn't do that to her family.

...

Everyone was in the mess hall eating some breakfast. Then they would get back to work later on. Rey had arrived a few minutes earlier than everyone since she was the first one up. She didn't mind though. It gave her a little more time to think about her nightmares.

Rey knew that it was the Force at work. She just didn't know why it was torturing her like this. She hated seeing herself killing her family and the one she loved. Why would she do that anyway?

Then Finn and Poe came to the mess hall and sat down with Rey. "Wow. You're actually up early today," Finn joked.

"Well, I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," Rey replied.

Finn and Poe nodded and they began to eat some food. Finn could tell that something was bothering Rey though. He just didn't know what, but he wanted to help her.

"You alright?" Finn asked.

Rey looked at him and gave him a small smile. She knew that he knew something was up. She could sense it.

"I'm alright. Just tired," she lied. Rey was tired since she woke up in the middle of the night then woke up very early. She felt like falling asleep in here but she didn't want to. It could conjure up a new nightmare.

Then Luke and Jyn entered the room with Brenna right behind them. Brenna took a seat on the other side of Rey and Luke and Jyn took a seat across from the group.

"Hi guys," Rey greeted.

"Good morning Rey," Luke said.

"Did you sleep well?" Jyn asked.

Rey's eyes widened a bit at that question. She barely slept at all last night. She noticed Brenna giving her a look. "Yeah Rey. Did you sleep well?" She said sarcastically.

Rey just nodded and said, "Yeah. I slept fine last night. I just woke up early and couldn't fall asleep. I think it was Brenna's snores." Brenna shot her a glare.

"Shut the hell up!" She yelled. Everyone started laughing at Brenna and Brenna's cheeks went red.

Rey just gave her a look because it looked like Brenna was going to tell Luke and Jyn that she didn't sleep at all. She couldn't let that happen. Then Rey stood up and left the room. She needed more time to think.

That was when Brenna decided to take her chance. She was going to get revenge on Rey for telling everyone that she snores. "Actually, Rey didn't sleep at all," she said. There, now it was out in the world.

"Come again?" Luke asked.

Then Brenna went on to explain that Rey had woken up in the middle of the night, crying. Brenna had woken up to that and asked her what was wrong, but Rey lied to her, saying that she was crying happy tears. But Brenna didn't believe her for one second. Then she said that it must have been a bad dream.

Jyn stood up out of her seat. "We should go talk to her," she said.

Luke nodded at his wife. "You're right. Brenna, you're coming with."

"What about me?" Finn asked.

Jyn smiled at Rey's boyfriend. "Of course you can come," she said.

Them the four left the mess hall, leaving Poe alone.

"Well, more for me!"

...

The group found Rey outside of the base, meditating. She was trying to reach into the Force in find the answer to her nightmares, but nothing was coming.

Rey needed to know why she was getting these nightmares so they can stop. It was annoying her that nothing was coming. Did the Force want her to suffer? Why would the Force do this anyway?

Suddenly, she had a vision of her cutting down everyone she loved for no reason. She was still on the light in this vision though. Rey had just whipped out her lightsaber and killed everyone. Then she started panting and then she collapsed in tears.

After the vision ended, Rey screamed in terror. This was way worse than the other two nightmares. That was how Luke, Jyn, Brenna, and Finn found her.

"Rey! What's wrong?!" Luke asked in alarm. Rey noticed her father sitting right next to her and immediantly stood up. She started back away from everyone.

This was confusing the group. Why was Rey behaving this way? "Rey, just tell us what's wrong," Finn said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Rey immediantly got Finn's hand off of her and tears welled up into her eyes.

"Just stay away from me!" She yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jyn asked.

Rey just bolted away from the group and went off into the woods in the swamp, leaving everyone in confusion.

* * *

 _A/N: Poor Rey! Now I feel bad for doing this to her!_

 _There will be more family bonding next chapter. Don't worry! It'll be great!_

 _Does anyone have a guess for Rey's future? Huh? Huh? Anybody? Just leave it in a review!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So last chapter, Rey becomes scared of killing everyone and runs off. What's going to happen now?!_

 _Dont worry! She'll come around! I love Rey since she is my favorite character. Im not going to torture her that much. OR WILL I?! I'm kidding!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Rey ran as fast as she could. She needed to get away from everyone before she could do something drastic. She didn't want to hurt anyone like in that vision. How could she do that to her family?!

She stopped when she was deep in the woods. She felt cold and death happening from inside a cave. Was this the cave that Luke told her about? Rey walked inside the cave, taking deep breathes with every step she took.

Rey crawled down each hole and went down lower as she walked. She walked over to a small opening. She started to walk in there, but backed away when there was light. Then it formed into herself with black clothes on, a red lightsaber, pale skin, and yellow eyes. Rey gasped with shock and she quickly ignited her blade. Her dark self did to, but turned away from her.

Rey watched in shock as her parents formed from the light. They begged to be saved and to have their daughter back in their arms, but Dark Rey just cut them down. Rey started crying at the sight of that.

Then Dark Rey turned back towards her. "You can never escape the call to the dark," she declared. Then Dark Rey and the dead bodies of Luke and Jyn vanished. Rey quickly left the cave and away from that horrible vision.

Rey collapsed on the ground in tears and sobbed. This vision was now haunting her more than her nightmares. She wanted to escape the darkness very badly. She didn't want to do the wrong thing for the galaxy.

That was when Jyn arrived at the scene. She, Luke, Brenna, and Finn all had gone separate directions to find Rey and Jyn was the first one. She saw Rey sobbing on the ground and immediantly felt bad for her.

Jyn knelt down on the ground and stroked Rey's back. That was when Rey looked up and saw her mother. She tried to wipe away her tears, but Jyn had already seen them.

"What's wrong?" Jyn asked.

Rey took a deep breath. Now was the time to let it out. "I keep on having visions of me on the dark side and killing everyone I love. It's awful and I hate it. In my most recent one from the cave over there, it said that I could not escape the dark side," Rey let out.

Jyn gave her daughter a sad smile. "Why didn't you tell me or your father earlier?"

"I was scared and I didn't know what to do," Rey explained.

Jyn wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. Rey hugged back, enjoying ever second of that hug. Finally, she wasn't doing anything awful to them even though those were just visions.

"We'll find a way to stop this. Whatever it takes, your father and I will never let you go dark on us. I promise you Rey," Jyn vowed.

Rey smiled as she hugged her mother tighter. "Thanks, Mother," she said.

They hugged for who knows how long. Then Luke, Finn, and Brenna arrived at where they were. They saw the scene and they all smiled widely. Luke knelt near them and put a hand on Rey's shoulder. Rey looked up and smiled at her father and Luke smiled back.

"You okay Rey?" Luke asked his daughter.

"I'm better. I guess Brenna told you?" Rey said, casting a side glare at Brenna, who put her hands up in a mock surrender. She also did the puppy dog lip.

"She did. I just want you to know, Rey, I also faced the darkness too. But I made it through and remained on the light. I know that you will too. And you have all of us to help. I promise," Luke explained.

Rey smiled and she hugged both of her parents. Even Finn and Brenna joined in on the hug. They were like that for a few minutes until Leia arrived. She put her hands on her hips when she saw them.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where have you been?" She said. Her voice made everyone jump in surprise.

"Sorry, Aunt Leia. I just had a little problem and they were helping me out," Rey explained.

Leia nodded, seeming to understand. Then everyone followed her back to the main base. They were glad that she wasn't back angry at them for disappearing on her. She understood that there was a problem.

Rey smiled at her parents, who smiled back at her. She felt lucky to have such a great family and friends. She would always stick with them no matter what happens.

She would stop this darkness.

* * *

 _A/N: Family bonding! Yay!_

 _Was it sweet enough for you guys? I think it was. I just love all of it! Luke and Jyn would be such good parents to Rey. WHY COULDN'T THAT HAPPEN LUCASFILM?! WHY?!_

 _Seriously!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: Receiving Help

_A/N: Hey guys!_

 _New update for Glimmer of Hope! Pretty exciting! Basically, it's going to be a few chapters of family bonding, then we get into some action! It'll be awesome!_

 _Also, Kylo Ren will be back in this chapter. I want to expand on his character more in this because in Family Love, he saved Rey's life and started using a blue lightsaber. So he may or may not be Ben Solo again. Who knows?_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

These past few days have been rough for Rey.

She still had some constant nightmares or visions, but now she had help. It was getting kind of annoying, but it was deeply appreciated. But it annoyed Rey since they wouldn't talk about anything else in front of her, unless it was an important subject.

Everyone had their own different version of asking about Rey.

Whenever Rey woke up in the morning, Brenna would always ask about the nightmares. If Rey didn't want to tell, she would try to force it out of her. Then she was forced to tell. That was Rey's least favorite since Brenna can be very violent.

Whenever Rey was in the presence of Luke, he would try to give her some lessons on blocking out the nightmares. Sometimes it helped, but it was the only thing Rey was learning in her training. Whenever she asked for something new, Luke would say that she needed to know this more because of her situation.

Whenever Rey was around Jyn, she would ask about the nightmares, but mostly about who died in them. The answer was always everyone died. Jyn would also try to coach Rey into not thinking about the nightmares. It never really worked, but Rey was glad that her mother was trying.

After Rey and Poe have some flying races, Poe would always ask if Rey was feeling okay. It wasn't too bad, but it happened every day. She loved the races but it was just the asking part that she didn't like.

Leia would also do the same things. After brief meetings, Leia would always ask Rey if she was feeling okay. Rey didn't mind that one either, since there were only meetings once a week and Leia was busy most of the time. That one never bothered her.

Finn was the only one who never bothered Rey. He never asked her if she was feeling alright, or try to coach her. He let her come to him, which Rey loved about her boyfriend. He understood that she needed space. He would only ask if she was alright when she came to him.

That all started when Rey had a very frightening nightmare.

There was a lava planet and Rey was battling Finn, who was holding the Skywalker lightsaber. She had tried to kill him, but Finn wouldn't kill her since he still loved her. But then Rey got the high ground, but Finn wouldn't try it. He stayed put where he was. Rey called him a coward, and Finn didn't tolerate it. He jumped but not that far. Then he and Rey battled again, but something drastic happened. Finn accidentally cut off Rey's legs and left arm and she fell to the edge of the ground, where she caught on fire. Finn was upset and thought she would die, so he left. Then Snoke came to the planet and brought Rey to the hospital, where he gave her a Vader-like suit. Then she became more powerful than ever and killed Snoke right there. Then she took over the First Order and destroyed the galaxy.

That was when Rey woke up, crying. Luckily, Brenna was a heavy sleeper that night so she didn't hear the crying. It was very terrifying to Rey. Why would she ever want to be Darth Vader. She knew that Finn accidentally cut her up, but it was still haunting.

Rey needed comfort.

She snuck out of her room as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake Brenna. She went across the hall and opened the door to Finn and Poe's room. Poe was sound asleep and so was Finn. Rey tapped her boyfriend on the shoulder and he woke up.

"Rey? What are you doing?" Finn asked. Then he saw Rey's teary face and knew that there was another nightmare. He scooted over in his bed and Rey went in it.

"It was a horrible nightmare. Worse than the others," Rey whispered. Finn wrapped his arm on Rey's shoulder and they both layed down on the bed. Rey sobbed on Finn's chest and Finn did his best to comfort her.

Rey cried until she fell asleep in Finn's arms. She felt satisfied with the comfort and enjoyed every second of it. She needed her boyfriend's warmth to calm her down.

Finn smiled at Rey's sleeping form and fell asleep as well. He was glad Rey was seeking out for him. He hoped that she would talk about the dream in the morning, but probably not. He also wondered how Brenna would react when Rey wasn't in her bed in the morning. She was most likely going to go kill someone.

The couple slept soundly together, and Rey didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

...

When Brenna woke up in the morning, she had expected to see Rey already up. But she wasn't. She wasn't even in the room. Brenna immediantly got up and grabbed her lightsaber just in case.

"REY, WHERE ARE YOU?! IF YOU GOT KIDNAPPED, I'LL KILL THEM FOR YOU!" Brenna shouted.

That shout woke up everyone in the rooms nearby, including Finn and Rey. They both exchanged glances, and started laughing at Brenna. She was always worried like that ever since the Galactic Civil War.

When Poe woke up, he was surprised to see Rey in the room. He was even more surprised to see Rey in the same bed as Finn. He smirked a little bit.

"So, you guys took your relationship further, eh?" Poe joked.

Rey and Finn glared at him. "Shut up!" They both yelled.

Brenna heard that and started stomping towards the bedroom. "REY! IF THAT WAS YOU, YOU BETTER NOT BE PRANKING ME!" She screamed.

"Aw geez," Rey said.

Then the door burst open, revealing Brenna holding her lightsaber. She noticed Rey and Finn in the bed and started smirking. She shook her head and started laughing hard.

"You leave me in the room to take your relationship to the next level? That's very surprising of you, Rey!" Brenna joked.

Rey glared at Brenna and Finn looked a little embarrassed. Rey shook her head and walked up to Brenna with her arms folded.

"It was important. Why would I leave bed in the middle of the night just to do things?" Rey asked. Brenna shrugged and put her hands up in a mock surrender.

Rey just rolled her eyes and started to walk out of the room when someone blocked her path. It was Kylo Ren, at least that was what Rey still referred to him as. Even though he saved her life back on D'Qar, she still held a grudge against him due to him killing Han.

"I heard screaming. What's going on?" Kylo asked.

"Long story! But let's just say that Brenna thought I was kidnapped and went on a rage," Rey said.

Kylo nodded and gave Brenna a look. "You never change, do you?" He said.

Brenma gave him a look. She remembered the good times she and Kylo used to have. They always made bets and most of the time she won. They were partners in crime and loved pranking their fellow Padawan learners at the Jedi Temple. But that all ended when Kylo went dark on everyone. He had spared her though at the massacre, which she was very thankful for.

"I was born this way!" Brenna said.

Everyone laughed at that statement and Brenna did too. That was meant for laughs.

Rey was glad that Kylo wasn't doing anything harsh lately. The last thing he did that was harsh was try to call out Luke back on Ach-To. Then he started changing. Maybe Kylo wasn't that bad after all.

But Rey feared that she could be as dark as he was.


	6. Chapter 6: A Big Surprise

_A/N: Hey guys!_

 _So, more Rey having nightmares. Did you guys freak out when I described her last dream when she became a Darth Vader? It just came to me when writing a new nightmare._

 _Hey, things come to me!_

 _Also, I'm thinking Kylo can try to help Rey with her situation. And also, Rey will try to stay strong during this. She's my favorite character and I love her! I will never torture her for that long. But this story will get better and better with her!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

At the mess hall during breakfast, Rey was eating some small pancakes. Finn and Brenna were there too, eating some waffles. Poe wasn't there since he was racing with Jess Pava. Kylo wasn't that hungry, so he wasn't there.

Rey wasn't really that hungry since she was still thinking about the nightmare. She would never become Darth Vader. Why would she anyway? She would never betray her family like that and become someone who did wrong to the galaxy.

As she was pondering this whole thing, the scavenger didn't even notice her parents sit across from her. Rey was staring at her food when they came in. This confused Luke and Jyn at how their daughter was. They guessed that she probably had another nightmare that she was thinking about.

"You okay, Rey?" Luke asked.

That as when Rey noticed her parents sitting across from her. She did her best smile because she knew her parents would freak over this nightmare.

"Oh! Hi, Mother and Father. I didn't see you there. Sorry," Rey apologized.

"Its alright. Did you have another nightmare last night?" Jyn asked, curiously.

Jyn's daughter sighed and looked at the floor. She wished that she could get get out this, but she couldn't. Once they asked about the nightmares, she had no choice but to answer.

"I'd rather not talk about it. It was horrible, let's just leave it at that," Rey answered, softly.

Her parents guessed that this nightmare was the worst one so far. They didn't want her to grow more upset, so they just let the subject go. Everyone just continued to eat their breakfast in silent.

Then Rey broke the silence after finishing her food. "So, Father, what are we doing for training today?" She asked. Luke's daughter hoped that it wouldn't be the exercises. She appreciated the help, but she really wanted to learn something new in her Jedi Training.

Luke chuckled. "Don't worry. We'll be doing something new today," he reassured. Rey breathed a sigh of relief. She was happy they were doing something new today, finally. She couldn't wait.

Jyn then decided to speak up. "Rey, there's something your father and I want to talk about with you," she said.

Rey had a curious look on her face. She wondered what they wanted to speak to her about, since normally they decide some stuff without her opinion such as all these nightmare coping stuff. The scavenger really wanted to know what this was.

"What is it?"

Jyn and Luke shot each other some smiled then turned back to their daughter. Rey guessed by their facial expressions that this was something big. Now she was even more curious. After a couple of seconds, Jyn finally responded.

"We are thinking of adopting a child."

That response made Rey drop her fork in shock. A child?! In a time of war?! Rey could be an older sister? This was insane to the scavenger. She liked the idea of another child, but she just didn't think that now was a good time.

"Really?!" She asked, sounding hopeful and shocked a time the same time. Rey took a glance at Finn and Brenna an they looked shocked too.

Brenna smirked at her old master. "Wow. You two sure do like going all out!" She remarked.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the brunette. There was no stopping Brenna from cracking jokes or saying something either funny or strange. She could have been like this before Alderaan blew up or she's just changed to that afterwards. Like Brenna said earlier, she was born this way.

Luke then smiled at everyone. "Well, we talked it over and we decided that when this is all over, we will adopt a child. We didn't get a chance to raise Rey because of everything going on. We want the chance to be parents to a child who doesn't have any," he explained.

Rey smiled at her parents with tears in her eyes. She was happy about the whole thing and happy for her parents. The scavenger wanted them to have a chance to be happy and be able to raise a child. Rey couldn't wait to be a sister to this child. She hoped that she'd be good at it though.

She was about to answer her parents, but Finn spoke up. "I'm happy for you two. I know you'll do great!" He said.

Brenna nodded her head at the couple. "Yeah, it's awesome! This is so exciting! I'm happy for you guys," she said, smiling.

Jyn and Luke thanked them, both smiling. Then they turned to Rey, waiting for an answer. Rey smiled at her parents, got out of her seat, and hugged both of them tightly. Jyn and Luke smiled at their daughter and hugged her back. They took it as Rey liked the idea of another child too. They were happy that she approved it. Now they can be a family with a new addition.

"I'm really happy about this!" Rey exclaimed.

Her parents chuckled at her. "So are we sweetheart. This child will have a new home very soon," Luke said.

Then Leia came over to the table. She saw everyone happy and excited about something. The general was very interested in this, so she sat down with them.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Luke and Jyn told her what they had just told Rey and Leia was just as surprised. She definetly didn't expect this to come out of their mouths. But she was very happy for them. The general wished that she could adopt, but it wouldn't be the same without Han there with her.

"That's great, Luke. I'm very happy for you," Leia said. "There's something I have to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Finn asked.

Leia took a deep breath and spoke again. "We just learned something about the First Order. There's nothing about a superweapon that blows up planets, yet. But they do have a new base on the planet. I don't think you would like this, Rey."

Rey's face turned serious at the mention of her not liking this. She sat down on the bench slowly. She knew that she may have to sit down for this. "What planet?"

"Jakku."

* * *

 _A/N: Yup! That happened!_

 _I don't know, the new adopted child just came to me. Since Luke and Jyn are in their fifties during this timeline, I doubt they could actually get pregnant anymore. So I'm making them adopt!_

 _Imagine Rey's reaction to the new base being on Jakku. It's not going to go good, let's leave it at that._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7: Planning an Attack

_A/N: Im back!_

 _Man, you guys like Jyn and Luke adopting a baby! It's a cool idea, right? I think so, otherwise I wouldn't have put it in the story! It'll become important to the plot later on. Trust me, it will._

 _Now, Jakku is the First Order's base. Uh oh... Rey's home planet is screwed right now. Dun dun DUUUN!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

When Rey heard that the planet of Jakku was the First Order's new base, time froze right there. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't. The scavenger's home planet was now the sight of the First Order's base. It was awful.

Rey figured that Snoke was probably doing this to try and get to her. She knew it through the Force. She had no idea what he was planning with her, but she hoped that no matter what it was, it wouldn't ever happen. It just couldn't happen. Rey would never turn to the dark side as long as she lived.

"Are you serious, Aunt Leia? Jakku of all places?" Rey asked.

Leia sadly nodded. "I'm afraid I am. Our spies saw some Stormtroopers guarding an underground entrance near this Niima Outpost. He sent us some holo footage for proof," she explained.

Then the general took out a small holo disc. She turned it on and there it was. Rey recognized the entrance way to Niima Outpost since she was there everyday. Then she saw two Stormtroopers by a hole in the ground, letting in some officers. Rey couldn't believe what she was seeing. Even though she never really liked Jakku, the scavenger still called it her home.

"What are we going to do? Are we going to invade it?" Rey asked.

Leia nodded. "Once we get more reinforcements, we will," she said.

Rey looked down to the floor. Everyone gave her a look of sympathy. Then the scavenger made her decision. She stood up from the table and looked down at her aunt.

"Let me help. I want to defend my home," she said.

Everyone's faces turned fro sympathy to shocked in one second. They had nothing against Rey wanting to fight for her home planet, but not now in her condition. Rey noticed their shocked looks and rolled her eyes. She could tell what they were thinking, but she didn't care what they thought. She needed to save her home.

"Are you sure, Rey? I know how you feel about Jakku, but Snoke could be planning something against you," Jyn said to her daughter.

Rey smiled at her mother. "I understand, Mother. But I'm prepared to take that risk," she said.

Luke put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Rey, many years ago, I made a mistake and fell into a trap set up by Vader to rescue Han and Leia. I ended up losing my hand and getting saved instead of me saving Han and Leia. I don't want the same thing happening to you," he said.

Rey was a little surprised at this story. She had never heard this story before from her father. Mostly, she heard the days after the war, or when her father faced Vader for the last time. This was the first time she heard this one. Rey understood why her father would want to save Han and Leia just as she wanted to save her planet.

"I'll be careful Father. Besides, you can be there to watch me. Make sure that I don't do anything stupid or dark," Luke's daughter reassured.

Luke and Jyn smiled at their daughter. She had her mother's determination and her father's heart. That was what they loved about Rey.

"Well, Rey's words convinced me," Leia said.

"Same here," Finn said.

"True that!" Brenna exclaimed.

Luke and Jyn shot each other glances. Then they turned back to Rey and nodded at her. Rey took it as a yes and smiled. She can finally go on a new mission!

...

Later on, there was a strategy meeting of the raid on Jakku. A few soldiers were there, along with Rey, Finn, Poe, Brenna, Luke, and Jyn. They were all going to Jakku for the attack. Leia would also be joining in to fight. Even Kylo would join them, on the Resistance's side.

The plan was to cause a distraction then to invade the base. Then they would try to take out most of the troops and officers. The star fleet will even attack in the skies. Then they would implant thermal detonators and blow up the base. It would kill the First Order, also killing Snoke with it.

The soldiers would go to invade in two days time. They needed to make sure that they were ready to go.

Rey knew that she was ready. She needed to be anyways. She had to save her home planet before it was too late to save it. The scavenger never really liked it, but she had to grow up there. She needed to save it.

Luckily, there were no nightmares coming up anymore, which was a relief to Rey. She was sick of them and glad they were gone. Now she can sleep peacefully at nighttime with no one really bugging her anymore about them. Even Brenna stopped trying to be violent about them.

But, Rey was suspicious about them not showing up. She felt like it was the dark side threatening her to turn, but now it stopped. Rey hoped that it meant that she had conquered them somehow and that there was no need to show them to her. She hoped that her battle against the darkness was over.

Little did she know, the battle was far from over. The dark side will be coming back to try and take her.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, now they are going to battle the First Order again! Yay!_

 _But Rey could possible be getting more nightmares soon. Or something even worse than that. Uh oh!_

 _I just love keeping you guys in suspense! But any guesses for what the worst thing will be? Huh? Anybody want to make a guess? Just tell me in a review if you want to!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8: Back on Jakku

_A/N: I'm back guys!_

 _So, now this story is just going to get more intense. You guys better like intense stuff! Otherwise, just leave. NEVER MIND! DON'T LEAVE! I love you guys! That's why you're here right? For intense stuff?_

 _Ive got time to write because I have a snow day today! YAAAAASSS! Time to be lazy and unfortunately, finish my homework. Fuck homework. I was to lazy to do it yesterday so I have to do it today. WHY?!_

 _But at least I can still write on here!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Resistance soldiers crowded onto many ships. They were all going to Jakku to fight the First Order and destroy the base. This could be the final battle if they win, but if they lose, the First Order could win. The Resistance would not let that happen. The First Order brought destruction to the galaxy and they would not any further than they already did.

Rey boarded the Millennium Falcon and went into the pilot's seat. Chewie was already sitting in the co-pilot's seat, prepping up the ship. Finn sat behind Rey and Brenna sat next to him. Luke, Jyn, Leia, and Kylo were in the main hold sitting by the Dejarik table.

Once Chewie roared at Rey, saying the ship was ready, they took off and made the jump to lightspeed. It would be a long trip, but hopefully the First Order wouldn't know that they were coming.

Rey turned to Finn. "I'm nervous. What if we lose and Jakku is lost in the First Order's grip?" She said.

Finn smiled at Rey and put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine Rey. If we lose, then we keep trying," he said.

Rey nodded at him, a determined look spreading on her face. "The First Order won't take control of Jakku. Not without me in that battlefield," she said. She was ready to fight this Order.

...

After a few hours passed, they finally reached Jakku. Rey dropped the Falcon out of lightspeed and then landed on the planet. She landed the ship in Niima Outpost in the same spot when she took it from Unkar Plutt. The scavenger was the first to leave the ship. She looked around the familiar Niima Outpost. It seemed like no one gave a kriff to there being a base beneath them.

Then Brenna came out of the ship. "So this is Jakku? It's just as you described, Rey. Boring," she commented.

Rey smirked at Brenna. "Well, it won't be boring for long. You like battles anyway," she said.

Brenna smirked back at Rey. She had a point right there. She would never refuse an offer to fight in a battle and beat people up. That was her favorite part of being in the Rebellion and the Resistance.

Everyone else exited the ship and took a look around. Jyn was the next to make a comment. "This place sure hasn't changed since I left," she said. She really hoped Unkar Plutt wasn't around anymore. If he was, she was going to go beat him up for starving her daughter when she grew up.

Sure enough, Rey felt a large hand roughly grab her shoulder. The hand turned her around and there he was. Unkar Plutt. He seemed angry at the scavenger and she noticed that one of his arms was robotic out of old parts. Then Rey remembered that on Takodana, Chewie had ripped off one of Unkar's arms.

"Hello Rey. I see that you have returned my ship to me," Unkar said.

Rey glared at Unkar. "It's not your ship, Plutt. It just so happens that it was my uncle's and now it was passed on to me and his friend," she explained in an annoyed tone.

Chewie roared at Unkar, ready to rip off another arm, but Rey settled him down. She had this and would only need Chewie if she was sure of it. The scavenger turned back to Unkar, whose glare still remained on his face.

"Your uncle must have a bad taste in ships. This ship is a hunk of junk. The compressor must have made it better though. As well as the fuel pump," Unkar said.

"Actually, my uncle and I primed the fuel pump and I bypassed the compressor. We are better now without it, thank you very much," Rey said, smirking.

Unkar rolled his eyes at Rey. Then he looked at the group behind her. He recognized the Wookie, who ripped off his arm. There was also a man wearing a jacket and holding a blaster. Unkar thought he knew him from somewhere, but didn't remember. He saw an old man wearing black robes and was wearing a black glove on his right hand. There was also a lightsaber hanging from his belt. Unkar knew who this was right away after seeing the lightsaber.

"Luke Skywalker in my Outpost!" Unkar yelled.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Of course people would never shocked seeing Luke Skywalker in places that they were. Even Unkar would be, even though he was a jerk who probably hated the Jedi.

Unkar wasn't finished speaking either since he recognized Brenna's jacket symbol. "I guess you are with the Resistance?" He said to her.

Brenna folded her arms against her chest and glared into Unkar's eyes. "Duh. That's why we are here," she said.

"Yes. We are here to stop the First Order from taking over this god forsaken planet," Jyn said, finally speaking up.

Unkar would know that tone from anyone. He looked over at Jyn and immediantly knew who she was. She looked older than the last time he saw her, but she still had that tough look about her.

"Jyn Erso. I guess the rumors of your death weren't true after all," Unkar said.

Jyn smirked slyly at the blobfish. "A girl's got to know how to survive. That's what I've been doing my whole life. Surviving," she said.

Unkar shook his head at Jyn. He still hated her after all these years due to her attitude towards him. The only thing he liked about her from when she was still on Jakku was that she paid him a lot. He never even liked her daughter, but only took care of her when she was little because of the money Jyn paid him. He hated anyone who had to do with the Erso family.

Then Kylo stepped up from behind everyone. Unkar thought he was just trying to look threatening, but he didn't know that Kylo used to be the leader of the Knights of Ren. Without his mask, Unkar wouldn't know this.

"How about you let us go about our business," Kylo said in a threatening tone.

Unkar started to laugh at the ex-Knight of Ren. But everyone glared at him, which were warning looks. Unkar just laughed harder, not threatened by everyone's glaring. He thought they looked ridiculous.

Leia then stepped up and went in front of the group. Unkar stopped laughing because the general's glare seemed to mean business. At least she didn't look that ridiculous as Kylo did. Leia folded her arms across her chest and stared at Unkar.

"In case you didn't know, Unkar Plutt, we are on a mission to end the First Order's tyranny. They grow stronger everyday, but so does the Resistance. We have to take them down. You can tell us if you've seen any suspicious activity going on in this Outpost. We can destroy the First Order, but we need to know what they are doing here. You can help us, and your Outpost, and the whole planet will be free from the tyranny. But without our help, you could end up in the moonlight, strangled by your own bra," Leia said.

Unkar's cheeks turned red at the mention of his bra. Brenna smirked and whispered to Rey. "It really does look like he wears bras," she said.

"He does," Rey whispered back.

Then Unkar told the group about the Stormtroopers matching around the Outpost. They had killed many people in the Outpost for now reason and nearly destroyed the shops. Everyone in the Outpost was able to put it back together, fortunately. The troops even took some of the rations in Unkar's shop. Everyone was starving and they were close to dying. Unkar said that he had no idea where the troops had gone though. Leia thanked Unkar for the information and the group walked away.

"Nice job convincing him Leia with the whole bra thing," Luke complemented.

Leia smiled at her brother. "It really does look like he wears a bra. Besides, it's the second way I imagine my death other than dying in battle. I'm in the moonlight, strangled by my own bra," she explained.

"Come on guys! There's no time to waste!" Rey said to her father and aunt.

"Right. Come on Luke. Let's stop the First Order."

* * *

 _A/N: I know, a slow chapter with no intense stuff. It'll happen in the next chapter!_

 _I just wanted another build up chapter in this part of the story. There will be a huge battle happening and then dark stuff again. The dark side is calling! Don't let it in guys! Who cares in they have cookies! We have chocolate chip on the light side!_

 _About Unkar's new arm, there was a deleted scene where Chewie rips off his arm. We finally get to see it happen! It's a really good deleted scene that I wish they kept. I'm sure it's on YouTube if you want to see it._

 _I know, I made a reference to Carrie Fisher. Think of it as a little tribute. There can be more later on. Who knows? I'm still not over Carrie's death because she's one of my role models. There will probably be more small stuff for her._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	9. Chapter 9: The Attack

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Now, pretty soon the battle on Jakku will be starting! Poor Jakku. That planet is about to become more of a scrap heap. It already had one battle, but now it's having a second one. Eh, who cares? The planet looks like shit anyway. If Rey wanted to stay there forever even if her family didn't dump her, I'd be like, "WHY?!" I'm also pretty sure Anakin would hate that place. Lol!_

 _Also, who else is hyped to see The Last Jedi trailer?! It's coming in April. It's okay, I can wait till then. NO I CANT! I NEED THAT TRAILER! PLEASE! GAAAAH!_

 _Man, I'm getting crazy. But if I watch the first trailer, I'll be like, "THATS IT?! I WANT TO SEE MORE!" What's wrong with me?! lol. It's how I was when I saw the Stranger Things season 2 trailer during the Super Bowl! Also when TFA trailers released._

 _Anyways, here we go!_

* * *

The group sneakily walked over to the First Order base. They hid behind a fence by Niima Outpost and took a look at the base. It was being guarded by a few Stormtroopers and the opening was secure. There was no way that the group was getting in there without a good method.

Chewie took out a bag full of thermal detonators. He suggested that they should use them to kill the Stormtroopers and open up the opening in the ground. It was a good idea to the others, but Leia wasn't so sure about it.

"We can't let them know about an attack just yet. We need to wait until we call in the starfleet," the general explained.

Chewie grumpily roared at Leia. He really wanted to use the thermal detonators. They were really effective to getting into places. Brenna seemed a little disappointed too. She always loved a little explosion in every battle she was in.

"Maybe Jedi mind tricks on the Stormtroopers?" Luke suggested.

Leia shrugged. "Are they still weak minded like before?" She asked.

Rey nodded. "They are. I used one before on a Stormtrooper when I tried to escape StarKiller Base," she said.

The general thought about it for a bit. Then she shook her head. "They could always snap out of it," she said.

Everyone groaned. All of these methods were good ideas, but Leia just didn't want to give away their position. It was annoying when she did that sometimes. Then Finn got an idea on how to get it. He knew Leia wouldn't agree to it, so he went with it anyway. He grabbed out his comm and spoke into it.

"Hey Poe! You can attack the opening of the base so we can get in, right?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, we can. You want us to right now? The general approved this?" Poe said, over the comm.

Finn gulped a bit as he took a glance at Leia. She didn't take a glance at Finn because she was talking to everyone else. The ex-Stormtrooper breathed a sigh of relief and spoke back into the comm.

"Yeah, she did. You can proceed with the attack!" He said.

Poe chuckled. "Alright! Let's light it up!" He declared. Finn had a determined look on his face and he looked up to the sky.

Sure enough, many X-Wings and a few A-Wings came down from the sky and shot lasers at the entrance to the base. The Stormtroopers looked up and tried to shoot the ships, but it was no use. The ships overpowered all the troops and killed them. Everyone else on the ground watched in amazement. Even Leia was impressed by the whole Starfleet defeating the troops. The last time she had seen something that impressive was when the Ewoks beat up many Stormtroopers back at the Battle of Endor.

The ships managed to make an opening in the entrance to the base. Finn gave a thumbs-up to Poe's X-Wing and the group headed inside. They had their weapons ready for any First Order member that would get in their way.

"I say, we find Snoke and Caedus first, then we blow up this joint," Jyn suggested.

"Agreed. But should we kill Caedus? He was Paul McCormick," Brenna said. She had known Paul McCormick from the Rebellion. They never got along, but they respected each other. They even trained together in the Jedi Order, but Paul was one of the targets of the pranks set in the Academy that Brenna and Ben liked to set off. Brenna always thought that Paul died in the massacre, but he somehow survived and became a Sith.

Everyone else shrugged at Brenna. "We'll have to wait and see," Luke said.

Brenna sighed and shook her head. "Freaking Jedi logic," she muttered under her breath.

They all continued walking through the corridors of the base. They managed to sneak around the troops running through the base. The group guessed that the troops were getting ready for any incoming Resistance fighters. They were right and they were going to get a big surprise from them.

"Now, where is Snoke's main hangout? If only there was a map in here somewhere," Rey said, looking frustrated. She really wanted to find Snoke and end this war once and for all.

"We'll find it. Don't worry," Luke reassured, putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder. Rey smiled at her father. He was always there to comfort her, even on the smallest things in the galaxy.

Unfortunately, the group was now screwed.

"Freeze! Don't move!" A Stormtrooper said. The group turned around and saw a huge group of Stormtroopers and officers there. One officer saw Kylo with the group and smirked.

"Seems like you have been in the wrong hands for a while, Ren. Perhaps you'd like to be reconditioned like everyone else?" He said.

Kylo glared at the officer. He knew this man from the day he joined the First Order and he had been on his backside for the whole time he was there. They hated each other and had different views on the same things.

"Maybe you should experience it so you can know what everyone else feels, Hux," Kylo shot back.

Hux glared at him and raised his blaster at the group. "If any of you want to survive for a few more minutes, then I suggest dropping your weapons now," he threatened.

Rey knew that they would probably not survive, surrendering or not. But if they had to die, then it wouldn't be giving up and leaving Jakku in the First Order's iron fist. Rey wouldn't let it happen. So instead, she whipped out her lightsaber and held it to Hux's throat. The Stormtroopers and the rest of the officers raised their blasters to shoot, but Rey, with the help of Luke, Kylo, and Brenna, managed to cut all of the blasters up. The Stormtroopers weren't finished yet, because they pulled out batons. Finn recognized this from Takodana from his old friend, FN-2199.

"Evacuate!" Leia shouted.

Rey, Luke, Kylo, and Brenna used their lightsabers to fight the Stormtroopers while Leia, Finn, and Chewie shot the officers. Hux managed to escape from the mess, but secretly called Snoke's attention through his comlink. Then he alerted everyone working on the base to the Resistance's intrusion. As the group was trying to get out of the corridor, more troops started to advance towards them, shooting blasters. Luckily, some other Resistance soldiers came in and shot the troops down.

"This was a bad idea, now wasn't it?" Finn said.

"Your the one who made the First Order know we are here!" Leia said.

"She's got a point," Brenna said. "Now, less arguing and more getting the hell out of here?!"

More troops tried to advance in, but the group and the rest of the Resistance managed to get rid of them. The group tried their best to escape, because this was not their best idea to break in to a base.

"Stop right there!" A Storntrooper yelled.

The group got surrounded by more troops. The Resistance soldiers tried to shoot them, but the Stormtroopers killed them, instantly.

Rey had a risky idea form into her head. She had no choice but to do it, for her family and friend's sake. She whipped out her lightsaber and killed all the The troops circled around them. More started to come down the hallway, blasters ready. But Rey was ready for them.

"Go! I'll hold them off!" Rey yelled.

"No Rey! We can't lose you!" Jyn said.

"It'll be fine. I'll be right behind you!" Rey said.

"Rey, please be careful," Luke said, worriedly.

Rey turned and looked at her father. She smirked slightly at him and said, "I'm the daughter of Luke Skywalker. When am I not careful?"

Then she turned and fought off the troops while the others escaped. Rey cut down most of the troops and the officers shooting at her. Then she managed to get out through the opening of the base. Rey tried to catch up with everyone else, but ran into a familiar face.

Darth Caedus.

"Hello, Rey," the Sith Lord said.

Rey held up her lightsaber and glared at him. "Hello to you too. Seems like a casual meeting, considering the fact that you cut off my hand the last time we met," she said.

"That was all in preparation. Now is the time for you to come to the Dark Side," Caedus offered.

Rey shook her head at him. "Never!" She shouted. Then she charged at him and the two fought. Each strike made Rey want to kill him more, which Caedus could sense. But she tried to keep her emotions under control. After all the nightmares she had, she should know how to control this.

Caedus smirked at Rey, sensing her conflict. He knew about the nightmares and what was causing them. Now wasn't the right time to tell her though.

Suddenly, the Sith made a huge strike on Rey's blade, causing her to drop the lightsaber. Rey was now disarmed and had nothing to fight with. She couldn't grab her lightsaber because Caedus restrained her with the Force. The lightsaber rolled away from them, as if trying to get to someone else.

"Time for your dark journey," Caedus said, waving his hand.

Rey only saw darkness after that.

The Sith Lord carried away the daughter of Skywalker back into the base. He was going to make sure that Rey would become one of them. And if he couldn't succeed, then Snoke would.

Rey's lightsaber rolled all the way over to Finn. It hit his foot and he turned around and saw it. He looked back, but didn't see Rey anywhere. He became worried about her because she never came back to the ship. When Finn handed the lightsaber to Luke and Jyn, they were even more worried.

Terrible things would be happening to Rey.

* * *

 _A/N: Uh oh! Rey got captured again! Nooooooooooooo!_

 _I'm setting up the whole rest of the story! Ooh! What's going to happen to Rey?! Will she remain in the light?! Or will she turn to the dark side of the Force?! You'll have to wait and see!_

 _Also, I saw Beauty and the Beast today! IT WAS AWESOME! I think that it was better than the original animation! I swear, I'm not joking! It was really good! Emma Watson was awesome, the acting was good, the songs were good, the new elements were good. Who else shed a tear during Evernore? And at the end? Seriously, I loved it and it's definetly in my top ten movies of 2017._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10: Planning

_A/N: I'm finally back!_

 _Sorry for the long wait everyone. I was just focusing on some other stories I've got. But now this story is back and ready to get back to business! This story is getting pretty intense and I can't stop writing it._

 _It'll be one or two chapters before we get back to Rey. I want to keep it a mystery for a little bit. So for now, I'm focusing on Luke, Jyn, Leia, Finn, Brenna, and the others in the Resistance. I just want to show them for a while so I can focus on them a little bit more._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

"I can't believe it. Rey got captured again and she's going to get tortured so badly!" Finn said, pacing back and forth.

The group was on the Millennium Falcon, in lightspeed. Everyone managed to make it out, except for Rey. Everyone was worried about her because she'd be facing the dark side at the extreme. The only thing they had left of her was her lightsaber that Finn managed to retrieve. No one knew what kind of pain and torture Rey could be experiencing at this very moment.

"I swear to the Force I'm going to kick Caedus's ass. He has no right to capture my daughter!" Jyn declared. "I'm going to shove my blaster right up his ass and shoot it!"

"Alright, Jyn. I don't think you needed to add that," Luke said. "But she's right. We have to get Rey back before Caedus does something drastic."

"Or worse, Snoke," Leia added.

Finn sighed and finally sat down. "I really hope she'll be okay," he said.

Brenna put a hand on his shoulder. "Don worry! Rey is tough! You saw her kick ass earlier today and when you first met her. She'll be fine. She can fight all this crap that Paul is giving her," she reassured.

Kylo nodded in agreement. "It's true. If she couldn't kick ass, I wouldn't have gotten this scar from her," he said, pointing at his face.

Brenna smirked and nodded. "And yet you were a Knight of Ren who was training longer than her," she said.

Kylo glared at her and rolled his eyes. Brenna laughed very hard at him. She loved to make fun of him whoever she had the perfect chance too. And now he couldn't even hurt her if he tried because then he wouldn't earn the Resistance's trust. If he didn't earn the Resistance's trust, he'd be executed by them.

Jyn shot them a glare. "Guys, it's not the time to argue! Rey is in danger and we have to rescue her!" She said.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have let her go or let us escape without her," Luke said, looking down at the floor.

Jyn put a hand over his. "Don't think that way. We're going to get her back. You said so yourself," she said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Finn looked down at Rey's lightsaber in his hand. He clutched it tightly to his chest, thinking of Rey. He prayed to the Force that she would be okay. He didn't want her to turn to the dark side. He didn't want that, her family didn't want that, and her friends didn't want that. Even Rey didn't want to turn to the dark side. She said so herself that she didn't want to hurt anybody she loved.

Then Chewie roared that they arrived back on Dagobah. He dropped the ship out of lightspeed and landed on the planet. The Starfleet had arrived at the same time they did. Everyone who didn't go to the battle was asking how it was. Leia had to shush them and announce that everyone had to meet in the command center.

While everyone went to the command center, only one didn't.

Everyone gathered in the command center and were ready to Here what Leia had to say. The General explained what happened at the battle and what happened to Rey during the battle.

"We need to form a rescue team and go right back to rescue her. Any volunteers?" Leia asked.

Finn, Jyn, Poe, Brenna, Kylo, and few other soldiers all volunteered to rescue Rey. Leia decided to go along because Rey was her niece. Then Leia noticed that someone didn't volunteer to help.

"Anyone seen Luke?"

Everyone started looking around for the Jedi Master, but he was no where to be found.

Until someone did find him.

...

Luke was in his bedroom, packing. He blamed himself for letting Rey get captured by the First Order. He was leaving again and he was going to make sure no one would find him this time. He didn't want to be found again because he felt he only made things worse for everyone.

The Jedi packed some extra clothes, rations, water, and a shaver. Luke didn't want to grow another beard. He hated the way it felt on his face. He was going to make sure it wouldn't grow again.

Right when he finished packing, there was a loud knock on the door. Luke had made sure to lock it just in case so no one could get it. There were a few more pounds until someone started kicking the door. After a few more minutes, someone's fist punched their way in the door. Luke groaned as he saw who it was. This person would try to stop him now.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

* * *

 _A/N: Yes yes. I'm evil I know. Why am I doing this? Because I'm evil._

 _Yes, Luke is trying to leave again. First it was because he failed his nephew and now it's because he thinks it's his fault for his daughter getting captured. Seriously, the Jedi have messed up minds when it comes to this._

 _Who is this person that's made their way through the door? I'll give you a hint: It's not Rey! Ahaha!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11: Heated Argument

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So, when I left you guys, it was all about Luke trying to leave again. Will that happen in here? Or will the person who came in manage to stop him? You'll find out if you read this chapter!_

 _And now, I may include some stuff from the Last Jedi trailer! God, that trailer gave me a huge heart attack! I need to do something for it so I'm going to do it in this story because why not? I have to!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Luke sighed as he saw who it was at the door. Now Jyn would be trying to stop him from leaving. She couldn't stop him before, but now she was going to make sure that he wouldn't leave. Nothing could convince Luke to not leave though. Not even his own wife.

"Luke, if you are thinking about leaving again, I'm going to murder you," Jyn threatened.

Jyn's husband rolled his eyes. "I'm doing what's best for everyone. If I had not cone into the picture again, this wouldn't be happening. Rey wouldn't be in danger," he answered.

Jyn rolled her eyes at her husband. "If you hadn't been found, Rey wouldn't know the truth about her family. It's good that you came back in the picture. I don't know what I would have done if you just stayed on Ahch-To. If you're going back there, then I'm going to make sure that your ass is whooped," she said, wagging her finger in his face.

Luke sighed and tried to make his wife listen. "It's my fault that Rey got captured. I shouldn't have let her hold those troops off. Why should I be her father now? In fact, I can't be anyone's father. Do the adoption without me," he said.

Luke's wife was taken aback by what he just said. She glared at him intensely as she thought about what he just said. Jyn couldn't believe that Luke would dare to quit on everything again, including the adoption. They had been planning it for days now and he just couldn't do this. Jyn then punched her husband hard in the face. She couldn't help it. She was just furious.

"I can't believe you anymore! You're supposed to be the hero of the galaxy! Now you're just giving up? Did I give up when the Alliance wanted to surrender? Did I give up when I thought Cassian died? Did I give up when he really did die? Did I give up when all my friends and my family died? No. I didn't because I knew they would want me to continue on. I want you to understand that you shouldn't give up either. I don't want you to give up, Leia doesn't. Neither does Finn, Poe, Brenna, and everyone else! Including Rey and our soon to be adopted child," Jyn said.

"I'm not you Jyn! You can't always compare things to your life! This is a different situation than what you have been through!" Luke yelled. He was starting to get annoyed with Jyn.

Jyn couldn't help but punch him hard in the stomach. She was getting sick of him trying to escape the things that could be fixed. They managed to get Kylo on their side and they were going to get Rey back. Why couldn't Luke see that?

She shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just stay, will you? It'll make life easier and we could use your help to get Rey back. You can't just abandon your own daughter!" She said.

Luke looked at his wife straight in the eyes. "You did when she was five," he said.

Jyn felt like she had just been stabbed by a lightsaber and shot with a blaster at the same time. She couldn't believe Luke would go that far to say that. Tears were starting to form, but she furiously wiped them away. She couldn't be weak during this argument. She had to keep her ground up.

"What's happened to you? You used to be a nice and sweet Jedi Kmight and now you are just a cranky old man who can't respect others and abandon their family! Yes, I left Rey, but I thought I'd be coming back after I cloned myself. Things happened and I wasn't able to get back. We didn't find her, but she found us. Now, I'm going to find her. You can stay back and be a coward," Jyn said, furiously.

Luke took a deep breath. He was going to regret doing this, but it was the only way to be able to leave. "I'm sorry, Jyn. But you leave me no choice," he said, using the Force. He restrained Jyn from moving as she struggled to punch him. Then Luke waved his hand and she fell unconscious on the hard floor. Luke then grabbed his bag and left the room.

He snuck out of the base and headed over to the main hangar. Luke boarded one of the X-Wings and took off out of Dagobah. He was going to go somewhere where no one would be able to find him. There will be no map and it was a place where no one could sense him through the Force.

...

"General, we have an unsanctioned departure from the main hangar. An X-Wing flew out of here around 1800," Lieutenant Kaydel Connix reported to Leia.

Leia looked confused at what the lieutenant had said. Then she decided to check out some of the security holo footage from the main hangar. What she saw was a cloaked figure heading into an X-Wing and taking off. She knew who the cloaked figure could possibly be, but wasn't so sure.

It had to be one of the Jedi. Leia knew it wasn't Brenna because she had just seen her practicing some lightsaber movements. It couldn't be Kylo either because Leia saw him at the mess hall. The only other person who it could be was Luke. Leia's eyes widened as she hurried over to Luke and Jyn's room. What she saw surprised her.

Jyn was lying unconscious on the floor. There was also empty cabinets that Luke used and his lightsaber that he kept near the bed was gone. The foo was also broken by what looked to be fists and feet. Leia knelt down by Jyn and gently shook her awake. Jyn bolted upright and looked around the room.

"Where's Luke?" Leia asked.

"He left again because of Rey. He used the Force to knock me unconscious so he could leave!" Jyn explained.

Leia felt tears coming into her eyes. Her brother had abandoned them again all because of his daughter getting captured. The general took a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Then she turned back to Jyn.

"We have to get Rey back. Now."

* * *

 _A/N: Well, things sure did take a turn!_

 _Will they be able to find Luke again? Will they be able to get Rey back? Now this story really is full of mystery, isn't it?_

 _I'll be getting back to Rey next chapter. Don't worry guys! You'll know what's going on with our rey of sunshine! It'll be fine! Just don't kill me at the next few chapters, please. I know a few of you might!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12: Interrogation

_A/N: Hey guys!_

 _Now we are back with Rey again! Torture time! Not just for Rey though. For you guys as well! Haha! Nah, I'm kidding. You will feel like murdering me though. Two chapters will focus on Rey at the First Order base, and then it'll be back to the Resistance. I'm going to trade in and out with those two._

 _Just don't kill me._

 _Also, Episode XI got a release date! Yes! May 24, 2019. WHY 2019?! At least it's not in December for once! God, we have to wait for the Last Jedi for eight months now. Eight months feels like a CENTURY! Anyways, I'm going opening night (maybe to the premiere if I sign up for Force for Change!) and I'm cosplaying as Rey! I'll be wearing her outfit and holding a lightsaber! That's how Halloween is playing out! Only difference is the hairstyle. For Halloween, the three buns. For opening night, her new look. What? I love Rey!_

 _Im done wasting your time. Here we go!_

* * *

Rey woke up with a sudden jerk. She looked at her surroundings and saw that she was in a restraint chair and in a cell. Just like on Starkiller base, but not really the same. This time, she wasn't afraid and knew that she could get out of this in no time. She can just use a mind trick to leave this place and go home to her parents.

The scavenger heard the door to her cell open. She got on her best glare as she prepared to be interrogated. There was her kidnapper, Darth Caedus, standing right in front of her. She smirked at him, ready for anything that would come to her.

"I think you know why you are here," Caedus said.

"I think you know that these things won't hold me for long," Rey shot back.

Caedus smirked at her. "I think you don't know that we have upgraded our system. Everyone knows that you escaped the first time with the Force. Now, these restraint chairs block you off from the Force. You can't mind trick your way out of this one now," he said.

Rey sighed. Now she couldn't get out of here unless someone came to rescue her. She knew that her family left to the base, which she could understand. The most she could do was remain strong, like she normally does. She wouldn't let Caedus get the best of her.

"You're here because we have to know where the base is. Snoke will also become your new master and you are going to accept that this is your destiny. I accepted it. You should too," Caedus said.

Rey raised an eyebrow at the Sith. "I'm loyal to the light. There's nothing you can do to change that. Torture me all you want, but I will never join you. I won't betray my parents or my friends or the Jedi or the Resistance," she said.

"We'll see about that," Caedus threatened. He held out his hand and started using the Force to press into her mind. Rey looked away and resisted the best she could. She couldn't reach into the Force this time and that was uncomfortable. But she had to show him thoughts that didn't matter. No thinking about her family or her friends or anything she loved. She couldn't be the one responsible for exposing their base and be hated by everyone. Force, how she hated this pain she was now receiving.

"Show it to me. Show me where the base is. You have no one there to love you anyway. Just give up and tell me now or you will get pain like you've never experienced," Caedus threatened.

Rey held on with her firm look and her other thoughts. Then she decided to do something else. It wouldn't involve the Force, but it would be enough to make Caedus stop. She didn't care what punishment she'd get now. Anything was better than the dark side.

"How did you accept the dark side anyway? It's got nothing for you but pain. Brenna told me everything about you. She thought you died that night. She thought that Kylo killed you. But instead we find you here, betraying everyone. What made you become like a monster, Paul?" Rey shot at him.

Caedus was taken aback by what Rey had said to him. He pulled back from his mind reading in shock. Rey took a deep breath as she prepared for any torture that was to come to her. The Sith glared at the scavenger and he stuck out his hand again. But instead of him pressing into her mind, lightning shot out of his fingertips. The shock went through Rey as she screamed in pain. He did it for nearly five minutes until he finally stopped.

Rey was fading in and out from the pain. Black spots kept on forming in her vision after the horrifying experience. She took many deep breaths as she tried to keep her vision and not fall unconscious. She did eventually, but not because of the lightning. Caedus had knocked her unconscious again with the Force.

As he stared at the unconscious form of the daughter of Skywalker, Caedus just glared at her. How dare she bring up his past just to make him stop getting what he wanted! She could never stop what was to come to her. She didn't know what Luke Skywalker did back at the base. She didn't know what was happening. Now, he could take advantage of that and turn her. He needed to get the base first and then use her to destroy the Resistance.

"How about a new cell for you, scavenger?"

...

When Rey woke up again, she was no longer in her cell in a restraint chair. Instead, she was on her knees and chained up to the ground. There was also a huge, black shield covering around her.

She looked around more and saw what the room was. It looked something like a throne room she was in. She saw Caedus kneeling down on one knee on her right and behind her was Snoke himself. Once she saw him, Rey glared at the supreme leader furiously. She blamed him for everything.

"Hello there, young Skywalker. I hope you find yourself comfortable in that cage of yours because you're not leaving it until you turn to my side," Snoke said.

Rey shook her head at him. "I will never join you. My father managed to resist and my grandfather came back to the light. The same thing will happen again. No matter what, you will fail," she said to him.

Snoke leaned back in his throne as Caedus continued to kneel and glare at Rey. Rey glared back at him, but managed to control her anger.

"I'm afraid you haven't heard the truth about your family then?"

* * *

 _A/N: Uh oh. What's Snoke going to tell Rey about her family? You guys nervous? Are you? Huh? Huh? Come on, I know most of you are!_

 _Alright, so some intense stuff will be happening now. It's going to be really crazy from now on. Maybe some dark kind of stuff, but still. I think you know what I mean! Dark stuff is what I mean._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	13. Chapter 13: Truth and Choices

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So, last I left you guys on this story, Caedus interrogated Rey and then took her to Snoke. The Supreme leader then said that Rey didn't know the truth about her family! What does that mean?! Is he going to tell her something?! What is going to happen now?!_

 _Also, MAY THE FOURTH BE WITH YOU! I don't know about you guys, but I consider it a national holiday. Heck, I even had blue milk for breakfast with a Mickey Mouse Eggo waffle! I wore my favorite Star Wars shirt and just shouted Star Wars phrases that had to do with the Force, but change "Force" to "Fourth". I'm crazy, alright? I love today so much!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

"I'm afraid you haven't heard the truth about your family then?"

Rey tilted her head to the side. What was Snoke talking about? She knew all about her family that her parents had told her. Had something happened at the base that she didn't know about? She hoped that it wasn't about them abandoning her again. Or worse, that they died in some way. Rey knew that whatever this was, it was going to be bad.

"What are you talking about?" Rey asked.

Snoke looked over at Caedus and smirked. Then he turned back to Rey and began to speak. "Turns out that they don't care for you anymore. At least your father as left," he said.

Rey raised an eyebrow at the supreme leader. "My father left? What kind of crazy story is that? He promised everyone that he wouldn't leave again," she said.

"Well, he did because he wanted to abandon you. We sensed it. He hurt your mother emotionally and abandoned you. But he isn't the only one who has," Snoke continued.

"No! You're lying! My father would never abandon me and neither would my mother!" Rey shouted.

"He did. Can't you feel your mother's pain?" Snoke asked.

Rey groaned. "I would if you let me out of this shield and cuffs," she said.

A few seconds later, she was released from her cuffs and the shield was taken down. Caedus shot his master a look, but Snoke gave him a look, telling him that it will be fine. Rey looked prepared to take on any challenge the Dark siders would have to offer her. She decided to reach into the emotions, and there was Jyn. She didn't seem like her normal self though. Instead, she sensed the pain that her mother was feeling and her sadness and anger. Her mother never felt this way before. What if Snoke was right about Luke leaving?

"Also, I heard about your parents adopting another child. You must be excited to be an older sister. I can sense it in you. But you probably shouldn't be feeling that way because your parents just want another child so they could replace you," Snoke added in.

Rey shook her head, knowing that Snoke was lying to her. "You're wrong. My parents would never do that," she said.

"Then why does Darth Caedus have a holo of them talking about it?" Snoke said as Caedus took out a holo. Rey watched the holo in curiousity, hoping that it wasn't true.

It showed Jyn and Luke sitting on a bed back on D'Qar. This curioused Rey a lot. Were they planning the adoption before they moved? She continued watching as Jyn said that she couldn't wait for the adoption so they could have a real child. Luke agreed, saying that he couldn't wait to ditch Rey back on Jakku while they had their new child. Then they laughed and kissed each other. Rey was taken aback by what she had just seen as Caedus turned off the holo.

Luke's daughter collasped on the ground in tears. She couldn't believe any of this, but it seemed so real. The pain her mother was feeling, how the holo was. It was too much to bear. Her family was planning on abandoning her so they could replace her. This couldn't be true.

Snoke read her mind at what she was thinking about, and smirked. "I do not lie, Rey. I only know what is best for everyone. Instead of going back to your so called family, I will let you stay here and you will be treated like you belong here. No cells, no punishments. I'll let you think about what you had just seen today and come back when you have made your decision," he said.

After he said that, Rey bolted from the room. She couldn't stand to be in anyone's presence while she was in pain. Caedus turned to his master, knowing that this could end up badly.

"You sure this will work, master?" He asked.

"Oh, it will. I can feel that it will work," Snoke answered.

...

Rey ran out of the base and into the sands of Jakku. She collasped on the ground in tears and cried right there. She just couldn't handle what she had just seen and felt. None of this couldn't be true. Her family wouldn't abandon her. Not again.

But it had all seemed so real. She didn't know who to believe anymore. Her family or Snoke and Caedus. Why was this so hard? Why was she even out here? She could just go steal a ship and go back to her family and prove Snoke and Caedus wrong about then abandoning her.

But she didn't want to do that. Deep down somewhere, she knew that what she had just heard and seen was true. Rey didn't want to believe it, but there was no reason not to.

Rey stood up from the ground and walked back towards the base. She entered in and all the Stormtroopers and Officers just nodded at her when she came in. Snoke was right, they were treating her well here. The Resistance treated her well too, but no one did this.

After a while, she felt a little hungry. She nearly got lost to the dining room, but she managed to find it. There were Stormtroopers putting out some food, and when they noticed her, they offered her to come and get some.

"Me? I can have all of this?" Rey asked.

"Yes ma'am. All yours," a stormtrooper replied.

Rey sat down in a chair and started eating the food. It was better than any food she had at the Resistance mess hall. One of the Stormtroopers even started giving her a massage. They were treating her so well here like she was part of a whole family. Snoke was right.

Rey knew what she had to do now.

* * *

 _A/N: What is Rey planning on doing?_

 _Will she turn dark or remain on the light? Will she like this treatment she's receiving better or the one at the Resistance? Just telling you, it was really hard for Rey to choose between. But you'll find out in a few chapters!_

 _Because we are going back to the Resistance next chapter! Mostly focusing on Jyn and her feelings about Luke just leaving her like that. Again._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	14. Chapter 14: Rescue Mission

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So, last we left off, Rey was told the "truth" about her family. What do you think will happen? Well, you won't know now because we are going back to the Resistance! Mostly Jyn and the gang of course. But mostly Jyn dealing with Luke leaving her in a rough way._

 _This is a crazy story, I swear! I'm just enjoying writing every word for it to tease you guys! Seriously, it's basically my favorite thing to do on here. Tease all of you for the upcoming events in the story!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Jyn couldn't believe what had just happened a few hours ago. Luke had ditched her for no reason but to blame himself for Rey getting captured. She didn't know what to think about him or what to do about him. All she knew was that, hopefully she was going to see him again, she was going to kick his ass and then shoot her blaster right up his ass. What else was there to do after what he said to her?

But that wasn't important right now. They had to go rescue Rey before it was too late. It couldn't be too late.

Everyone who volunteered to go on the rescue mission was going in the Falcon. Jyn boarded and sat down in the main hold. Next to her was Finn, Leia, Kylo and Brenna. Poe was helping Chewbacca fly the ship in the cockpit. If only Luke could be with them right now. They could use his help.

Finn and Brenna looked at Jyn awkwardly, noticing her silence. They shot each other looks, trying to figure out what to say. "Uh... how you doing?" Brenna asked.

Jyn looked up at her. "How am I doing? My husband just left again because our daughter got captured and he insulted me all because I tried to make him stay. Then he knocks me unconscious and leaves! My day is going great! But enough about me, how are you today, Brenna?" she answered sarcastically.

Brenna looked down on the floor, feeling even more awkward. "I.. uh... finally fixed my B-Wing. No more X-Wings for me!" She said.

"Your B-Wing from the Rebellion days is back in action again?" Poe asked, coming into the room.

"Yup! I can finally fly it again! I love B-Wings; they are just the right ship for me. Especially my old one. It never let me down once," Brenna said.

"Right, I remember how you were so obsessed with it. I overheard you call it the Brenna Wing a few times," Leia said, smirking.

"Oh yeah!" Brenna chuckled.

Jyn rolled her eyes. "Guys! I don't care about B-Wings right now! My husband just left and we are on the way to get Rey back. Focus on the situation and not on Brenna's stupid ship!" She yelled.

Brenna shot a small glare at Jyn. "Excuse me? My B-Wing is not stupid. If you saw how it worked in the Rebellion days, you would've impressed," she shot at her.

"You seem to be forgetting that I was a part of the Rebellion after the battle on Scarif where I lost everything. Now, I lost everything again. You guys don't even seem to notice what Luke did to me. You don't know what he said before he left. None of you know my pain. I only felt this pain three times: when my mother died, when my father died, and when Cassian died. Now I'm feeling it again since Luke broke my heart. I don't know what to do with him, but what I do know is that we are getting Rey back before Snoke does something drastic," Jyn said.

Everyone shot each other guilty looks. They didn't know that they had been hurting Jyn's feelings by talking about something else. They were just trying not to think about the bad things happening. They knew that Jyn was hurt, so they were trying to distract her too. Now they knew that it wasn't working.

"Jyn, we're sorry. We're worried about Rey too. She's my girlfriend anyway," Finn said.

"Yeah. We just don't want you to fall into depression. That's why we are trying to distract ourselves. We want you to be happy," Leia said, putting a hand over Jyn's.

Jyn smiled at everyone. She appreciated the help from her friends and family, but she just couldn't get her mind off of her husband and daughter. First was getting Rey back and bringing her home. She didn't even know if she wanted to find Luke, but she needed to do she could kick his ass. "Thanks guys."

Chewie came in the room and roared that they landed on Jakku. Everyone grabbed their weapons and left the ship. For some reason, Brenna sensed an unfamiliar darkness in the Force. She had no idea what it meant, but she hoped that it wasn't what she was thinking it could be.

The group saw four Stormtroopers and two Knights of Ren entering the base. They ran over and attacked the troops and Knights. Jyn, Leia, Finn, and Poe put on the Stormtrooper armor and Brenna and Kylo put on the Knight of Ren wear. They identified themselves and entered the base. They immediantly went to the cell block and checked in all the cells. Each one empty.

Jyn was getting even more worried when she saw the empty cells. What if Snoke had moved her somewhere else? Rey couldn't be dead or on the dark. Rey's mother led the group to Snoke's throne room, hoping that Rey would be there.

They walked in through the blast door into the throne room. But coming out was a dark robed figure. The figure was wearing a dark black cloak and a mask covering their head. The group knew that it wasn't Caedus because he never wore a mask and it the figure looked smaller than Caedus. The figure shot them a glance and walked away. They looked into the throne room and saw Caedus there with Snoke.

Jyn couldn't help it. She took off her helmet and started to shoot at the two dark siders who took her daughter. Leia, Finn, Poe, Brenna, and Kylo followed suit and ran up to them. While everyone else focused on Caedus, Jyn held a blaster to Snoke's throat

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?

* * *

 _A/N: Things are going down!_

 _Where is Rey? Who was that new dark figure? What made Brenna's B-Wing not work in order for her to fix it up? Where did Luke even go? I'm probably forgetting a few questions, but yeah._

 _Seriously though, who is the dark figure?!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	15. Chapter 15: A New Sith

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So last chapter, our favorite Resistance members infiltrated the First Order base to find Rey. So far, they haven't found her, but they did find Snoke and Caedus! Also, a new person. Who is this person? I know, but you will find out!_

 _Just don't kill me please. I'd really appreciate that!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER?!"

Snoke laughed even though there was a blaster pointed at his throat. Jyn raised an eyebrow at him in confusion and worriedness. She hoped that the laugh wasn't about something bad that happened to her daughter. She started to pull the trigger when Snoke said something that Jyn would never expect to hear.

"I'm afraid that something happened to your daughter," Snoke said with a smirk.

Jyn's glare got closer to the Supreme Leader's face. "What do you do to her? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" She yelled.

"I killed her."

Jyn was so taken aback by his claim that she stumbled back and dropped her blaster. "No. Rey can't be dead. She can't be! You are lying! You'd never kill Rey because you want her on the dark side!" She said in denial.

Snoke shook his head. "I'm afraid that I'm not lying. She refused countless times to turn that I killed her in here. Then I disposed of her body in case you came. Now, you can't even give her a proper burial," he said, starting to laugh again.

Jyn couldn't take it anymore. This man had taken away everything she loved dearly. First causing Luke to leave, and now Rey's death. She can't give her a memorial properly now because of this horror of a person. She struggled not to let any tears fall as she raised her blaster to Snoke's throat again. A single tear came down her cheek as she said what she had to say.

"You're a monster. You are a kriffing bitch and I hate you! You don't deserve to live another second!" Jyn yelled as she started pulling the trigger.

Before she could, however, she was suddenly held in a Force choke. She knew it wasn't Snoke because his hand wasn't being held up and it wasn't but Caedus either because everyone else was holding him down. Jyn managed to turn her head to see who it was. It was the masked person from earlier when they entered. They were holding her in a Force choke.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, Rogue One?" The masked person said. The voice was dissorted because of the mask, but everyone could tell that it was a female under that mask.

Snoke smirked. "Just in time. Jyn Erso and her gang, meet my new apprentice. Darth Ayla. She came yesterday after I disposed of your daughter. An orphan seeking for a purpose in life finally has one," he said.

Jyn shot a glance at everyone else, who was still watching Caedus. Ayla took that chance to crush Jyn's blaster with the Force. Then she turned to where Caedus was being kept in and pushed him out. Kylo and Brenna ignited their sabers while Leia, Poe, and Finn took out their blasters. Jyn kept watching Snoke, waiting for the right moment to strangle him for what he did to her daughter.

Ayla, who was very strong with the Force, pushed away every attack with just one blow of her red lightsaber. She then pushed away Finn, Poe, and Leia and focused on Brenna and Kylo. After only a few clashes between lightsabers, Ayla managed to cut up Kylo's lightsaber and Brenna's lightsaber and pushed them away. Then she focused on Jyn, who was the only one left standing.

Thinking fast, Jyn ran over to grab Finn's blaster. "Mind if I borrow this? Thanks," she said, quickly. She held it up and aimed it at Ayla as they circled around each other. "You weren't the one to kill my daughter, but I'll still destroy you so no more terror will come out of you before you are even unleashed," she said.

"This won't be a challenge to kill you. You're forgetting that I have the Force and you don't. I'm more powerful than anyone. Even your husband, Skywalker," Ayla said.

Jyn shot lasers at Ayla, who blocked and froze each one. The Rebel decided to take out her baton and then attacked the Sith. She proved Ayla wrong by managing to whack her lightsaber out of her hand. Then she shot the lightsaber with her blaster and held it to the Sith's throat.

"Guess I can overpower you. You forget that I have been trained by the warrior Saw Gerrera and I led the battle of Scarif. I can beat up anyone I want and you just became the next one on my list. You are nothing but a trainee in the Force," Jyn said, victoriously.

Everyone else on the sidelines managed to stand up. Brenna knew exactly who this Sith was and knew that what Snoke said wasn't true. "Jyn! Don't pull the trigger no matter what!" She warned.

Jyn looked at her in curiousity. "What are you talking about? She's a threat! She has to be disposed of!" She said.

"You mean how the bastard over there said he 'disposed' of Rey's body?" Brenna said. "This isn't a joke! I swear!"

Kylo nodded in agreement. "It's true! I can feel it in the Force and so can Brenna! Don't kill her or you'll regret it! Trust the Force!" He added in. "Remove the mask for it to be proven!"

Jyn, still confused, hesitantly kicked off Ayla's mask. She had no idea what Brenna and Kylo were saying about the whole thing. Now it was going to be revealed what Ayla looked like underneath that mask. The mask fell to the side as Ayla stop drinking up, revealing her face. Jyn's eyes widened in shock at what she saw. Leia, Poe, Finn, Brenna, and Kylo also looked shock as Jyn said who Ayla really was.

"Rey?!"

"Who the kriffing hell is Rey?"

* * *

 _A/N: Uh... I'm not here right now! Please leave a message after the beep! BEEEEEEPPPPPP!_

 _Thats right guys! Rey is on the dark side, but forgot who she really is. How did this happen? Why did Snoke lie about her death? What's Jyn going to do now? How did Kylo and Brenna know about it? So much mystery!_

 _Dont worry! Everything will be answered soon!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	16. Chapter 16: Planning an Escape

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Man, you guys sure are taking it well that Rey is on the dark side and doesn't know who she is! Looking at some of you out there! But now you'll know why in a few chapters and exactly what happened to make her not remember. It's going to get crazy from here on out!_

 _Seriously, it will. There will be some pretty messed up stuff going here on out. I'm not going to change the rating, though. There's not going to be much M in this, so I think it's safe. I'm just warning you so you are prepared for it when the time comes! Just in case you guys think this is a relaxing story for some reason._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

"Who the kriffing hell is Rey?"

Jyn shot her daughter a confused look. How could she not know who she really was? The Rogue One fighter knew that something awful happened to her somehow, because of Snoke and Caedus. She dropped her baton, grabbed her blaster and went back up to Snoke. She was ready to make the killing shot right in his throat for doing something to her daughter.

"What did you do to her?! WHAT DID YOU DO?! Why lie to me that she was killed when she obviously isn't. You made her forget who she really is! What is wrong with you?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Jyn shouted.

Brenna, Kylo, Leia, Finn, Poe, and Chewie all grabbed their weapons and joined Jyn in holding Snoke at gunpoint. Snoke just started laughing at them, looking like he was going insane because of the situation.

"You deserve to go to hell after what you did to my girlfriend," Finn said.

Ayla raised an eyebrow at Finn. "You are talking about someone else. I already have a boyfriend, who isn't the likes of a traitor," she said. Then she walked up to Caedus and kissed him firm on the lips. Finn looked like he was going to faint, die, then be reincarnated to live through it.

"Well, this is a great day for all of us. Rey is on the dark side, doesn't know who she is, and just broke up with me in the harshest way ever," he commented.

Ayla rolled her eyes as she grabbed her lightsaber with the Force and ignited it. "Your day is going to become even better when I'm through with you. With all of you! You killed my family, and now I'm going to kill all of you! You will never find this Rey person because I am not her! I was never her!" She said.

Instead of killing them, however, Ayla froze all of the Resistance Fighters in place as Stormtroopers ran over to cuff them. "It won't happen today though. Snoke wants you alive for now until it's the right time," she said.

Jyn looked at her daughter one last time before she and everyone else were taken away.

...

The Resistance members were taken to a group cell where they would stay. Each of them were in restraint chairs to keep them from escaping. Brenna and Kylo's chairs were the Force proof ones so they couldn't use the Force to escape. They thought that they'd be getting an interrogation right about now, but they weren't. They just had to sit still right now. Jyn was trying to come up with a way to escape, but none of them would work.

"Ugh. We have to get out of here. Did you at least try using the Force?" Jyn said.

Brenna nodded. "We tried. Nothing's working. If it did work, we'd be freeing you by now," she said.

Jyn rolled her eyes and groaned. "That's it. I can't believe I have this plan right now, but after we get out of here, we have to find Luke. If anyone could help turn back Rey, it's him," she said.

Poe raised his eyebrows. "Really? I thought that he broke your heart so much that the only reason why you would find him is to kick his ass," he commented.

Jyn gave him a half hearted laugh. "That was before I knew what happened with Rey. Now we could actually use his help. Something happened to Rey and I want to know what it is. Finn, Ben, you worked with the First Order all your life. Do you have any clue as to what happened with Rey?" She asked.

Finn and Kylo looked at one another, as if they were thinking the exact same thing. They had an idea as to what happened to Rey, but weren't so sure. But it had to be why Rey only knew herself as Darth Ayla and not her real self. And what else could she mean when she said that she didn't have Finn as a boyfriend?

"She's most likely been reconditioned, like all the other Stormtroopers," Kylo said. "It's the only way how she doesn't know her real self. That's what happens to the Stormtroopers."

"Of course! We have to reverse it to get my daughter back! Do you know how?" Jyn asked.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know."

Brenna looked over to Leia, whose eyes were shut while she was lying in the chair. The General looked like she was dead, so Brenna got worried. Then she saw her chest go up and down, which made her sigh in relief. But she was still curious as to why Leia was like this.

"Uh, Leia? What's up?" Brenna asked.

Suddenly, the cuffs holding Leia to her chair opened up, releasing her. Everyone looked in shock as Leia got up from the chair, then moved over to Jyn to release her first.

"Hey, what gives? How'd you get out?" Brenna asked.

"You forget that I have the Force too. I didn't get a Force proof chair because they don't know about it," Leia explained as Jyn got out of the chair. They all removed everyone from the chairs and then they looked for a good way out.

Chewie then noticed a vent in the cell and roared to everyone. Poe went to examine it to see if all of them could fit in it. "Yeah, we'd be able to slide in. Hopefully it leads somewhere that isn't a trash compactor," he said.

Jyn fumbled around in her jacket and then grabbed a tiny blaster. She shot a hole in the vent and started going in. Everyone looked at her in a weird way because she put out a blaster that the First Order should have taken away. Jyn shrugged, as she was the only one who knew how to hide her weapons carefully. She then slid through the vent. Leia, Finn, Brenna, Poe, Chewie, and Kylo went after her and the group landed in a metal shaft.

"Underground tunnels. Of course! I thought they were just a rumor when I lived here," Jyn commented. "Let's go."

* * *

 _A/N: Was the beginning crazy or what?!_

 _So, Rey's been reconditioned, in a relationship with Caedus instead of Finn, and thinks that her family killed her family? What the what? Told you things would get wild from here on out! Don't kill me about it though._

 _Will they manage to escape? Will they find Luke and be able to save Rey from herself as Darth Ayla? GODDAMMIT WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?! That's what you all should be asking me! Only I know and you have to find out!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	17. Chapter 17: Reporting Back

_A/N: IM BACK! OH MY GOD!_

 _Okay, I know that I should be studying for finals, but I can't help it! I missed this story too much! Besides, I only have two left and the one I have tomorrow is the easiest subject: English. I'll be fine! I wouldn't worry about it!_

 _So now, we are going back to these guys. Our favorite Resistance members escaping from the base and back to their own base. From here on out, meaning the end of this chapter, things will get crazy. And don't murder me for the next chapter, okay guys? It's going to be messed up and rated M. That one chapter. Then it'll be really messed up. Don't kill me guys!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Jyn lead Leia, Finn, Poe, Brenna, Kylo, and Chewie through the underground tunnels of Jakku. This was their ticket out of the base and they were going to get it. They had to go back to Dagobah to try and find out what happened to Rey and why she didn't remember them and kissed Caedus. They had no idea what happened and they had to know. They also had to find Luke to help. He would be their best chance.

"You sure you know where you're going, Jyn?" Poe asked.

Jyn nodded. "I'm sure, I've heard of these tunnels and seen many holomaps. I know where we are going. We just need to find a hatch and climb out of it," she said.

"Alright then. Then we go to the Falcon and fly back to Dagobah to report to everyone there and then we search for Luke. He's not on Ahch-To because that would be too obvious. But then where would he go?" Leia thought out loud.

Jyn then noticed a hatch with a ladder that was pulled up. She then jumped up to pull it down. After she brought it down, she started climbing with everyone else coming after her. She opened up the hatch and saw the familiar sands of Jakku in front of her. Jyn climbed out of the tunnels and stepped back out to the outside desert. After everyone else climbed out, they went back into Niima Outpost to get to the Falcon and fly out.

Chewie and Poe sat down in the pilot's seats while everyone else went to the main hold. Jyn and Leia went to the navigation map near the Dejarik table and went to the star map. Brenna looked curious and went over to check out what they were looking at.

"Why are you looking at the star map?" She asked.

"We are trying to find planets that Luke may be on. So far, our theories are Tatooine, Endor, Mustafar, or Naboo," Jyn said.

Brenna raised an eyebrow. "Why Mustafar? Who would want to live there?" She asked.

"Vader's castle was there. You never know what Luke would do about his father. He may want to know more about him," Leia explained. "Tatooine because that's his homeworld and he's attached to it, Endor because that's where Vader's remains are and it's pretty quiet there. Naboo because that's our mother's homeworld."

Brenna nodded and then thought of something. She would have to test it out, but she knew that it would work. "You know, while I was fixing my B-Wing, I also added in some upgrades. It has super sensors, meaning that it can sense other ships from far away and people. Maybe if we go up to a planet with my ship, we can analyze it to see if Luke is on it," she suggested.

Jyn's eyes widened and she stood up to her face to face with the Jedi. "You couldn't have told us this sooner?" She said.

Brenna shrugged. "You never said that you wanted to find Luke until now. Besides, we were busy with the whole Rey situation," she said.

"I'd say let's try it. We'll be in the Falcon while Brenna us in her B-Wimg to analyze each planet we come across. Hopefully, we'll find Luke," Leia said. "You have to agree with this plan Jyn. It's the only one we have."

Jyn looked over to the General and nodded. After they find Luke, they'll be able to find out what happened to Rey and bring her back home. She knew that her husband would blame himself for Rey even though it wasn't his fault. But she had a brilliant idea of how to get back at Luke for what he did to her. She was going to kill him so hard that he would feel every little pain and the pain he has never experienced in his life.

The Millennium Falcon landed back on its landing pad on the hidden base of Dagobah. Everyone came out of the ship and many soldiers came over to ask what happened. Leia explained everything to the commanding officers and that they were going to look for Luke. Brenna went over to her B-Wing to make sure that it was good to go for the trip.

Jyn walked over to Finn, noticing that he was in a bad mood. She knew what it was about, but she still wanted to talk to him about it. She already loved him as if he was her son and she cared about him. "Hey, you alright?" She asked.

Finn looked up at Rogue One. "No. Rey is on the dark side and is now with Caedus because she got reconditioned. I want her back," he said. He then looked down at Rey's lightsaber that he was holding in his hands. It was the only thing left of her when she was on the light. Finn got it after the first break in on the base at Jakku right after she got captured. Now she was using one that wasn't right unlike the Skywalker lightsaber.

Jyn gave him a sad look and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I know we'll get her back. Remember, she's only with Caedus because she's reconditioned to think that. She would never do that to you intentionally. We'll get her back because I can feel it in my heart. We can reach her. Luke managed to turn Vader back and we somehow got Kylo back. Why can't we turn Rey back then?" She said.

Finn smiled at her. "I know. We are going to get my girlfriend back. She won't stay like this forever. Not over my dead body," he said. Then he sighed and looked down at the ground. "Hopefully nothing is going on with Rey and Caedus."

Jyn raised an eyebrow. "Like what?" She said, fearing the answer.

Finn looked at her, dead serious. "Sexual stuff."

...

Darth Ayla was slammed against the wall, lips pressed against Caedus' lips. They were in Ayla's room and Caedus said that he had to pay a visit to her. He only came to visit her room just to make out with her. After the recondition, he had to go out with the plan that he and Snoke came up with.

Ayla then raised up to catch some air. "Caedus, I think I knew those people who tried to kill you and Supreme Leader Snoke," she said.

Caedus looked into her eyes, hoping that she wasn't starting to remember. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I felt like I knew them from the past," she said. "I don't know what it means though because I only just met them and heard of them."

"You have heard of them. They killed your family. You have to get your revenge. And I'll help you do that. But first..." Caedus replied before making out with her again. Then he proceeded to start kissing and nibbling her neck. Ayla enjoyed every second of it and started breathing heavily.

"Caedus?"

"What?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Get inside me."

* * *

 _A/N: Uhh... hi again?_

 _I know what some of you may be thinking: "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? WHAT THE PISSING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT THE FUCK!" But yeah, M territory next chapter guys! I'm a little nervous because it's my first time and I know it's going to be bad._

 _Its for story purposes anyway! Alright, I'm going to get back to studying for now. Tomorrow, no updates on any of my stories because Friday's final is my worst subject and I have to study my ass off._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	18. Chapter 18: Finding Him

_A/N: IM BACK HOLY SHIT!_

 _Sorry for a long wait guys! Writers block came heavily for this story! But I'm back and I'm ready to finish this story up! Because seriously, this universe has to have its happy ending. I'm not kidding._

 _So, last time we left off, the Resistance was trying to figure out where Luke could have run off too while Ayla and Caedus have been having an affair. I know I said this chapter would be M, but no it won't now. Two reasons: One, I'm uncomfortable writing it. Two, I know nothing about it. So no smut for me! Only mentions of it because I'm too young to get into details about it. Soon to be 8th graders like me shouldn't be fooling around!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Jyn packed up a few supplies in her room to prepare for her next mission. It was time to find her husband with the help of everyone else. They were going to scan every planet with Brenna's B-Wing to find Luke. They were going to find him no matter what would happen. He was their only hope to save Rey from the darkness and reconditioning she received. He needed to be the one to save their daughter.

Rogue One grabbed her blaster and many others just in case and put her tiny pistol in a hidden pocket inside her jacket. Then she grabbed a few detonators and then left her room, ready for anything to come her way.

Jyn walked up the ramp to the Millennium Falcon, where everyone was waiting for her. Poe and Chewie flew the Falcon out of the base with Brenna's B-Wing following close behind. Everyone sat down in the main hold near the navigation computer. They gave the pilots coordinates for the planets that they were guessing and then they flew to them.

First up was Tatooine. The group felt like Luke could be there because it is his home planet and he is attached to it. "Okay, Brenna. Scan the planet," Leia said into the com link.

"On that," Brenna said. After a few minutes, she reported back in saying, "Well, there are people down there, but no Luke."

Everyone grew disappointed but then they moved to the next planet, which was Endor. Brenna quickly scanned the planet, but only Ewok life forms showed up in the scans. So they went into hyperspace to the other side of the galaxy to check out Mustafar. There were barely any life forms, but Brenna said that none of them was Luke.

Lastly, they flew to Naboo. That was their last idea of where Luke could have gone to hide away in. Brenna scanned the planet and she read the life forms, seeing that one of them was Luke. "Luke's down there!" She reported in with a grin. Everyone in the Falcon cheered and they flew down towards the atmosphere of Naboo.

Everyone exited their ships as they looked around the planet. It was just as beautiful as Jyn thought it was. There were so many trees around and many great buildings around too with beautiful landscapes. She looked up and saw the castle up on a hill shining down on them. That was enough of admiring the scenery now. They had to find Luke.

"We should split up to cover more ground. It's easier that way," Poe suggested. Everyone nodded and splitted up into pairs. Jyn went with Leia, Finn went with Poe, Brenna went with Kylo. Chewie volunteered to stay with the ship while everyone else went searching. The pairs went in different directions than one another and searched for the missing member of the Resistance.

...

After a few hours of searching, Jyn and Leia were now looking by a graveyard. Leia had said that Luke could be by the grave of his mother so they were looking for the grave. They saw a small house with a sign that said, "The Queens of Naboo". The two women knew this was it. Luke and Leia's mother, Padme Amidala, was one of the Queens of Naboo. They crept inside the building and looked for Padme's grave.

"You sure he can be here? It's pretty late and no one visits this place around this time from what you said," Jyn asked.

"Trust me, he would come at this time if he didn't want to be found. But the thing is, this planet is pretty populated. Why come here if he didn't want to be found?" Leia said.

Soon enough, they found Padme Amidala's grave. Standing right next to it was a cloaked figure with his hand on the coffin. Jyn and Leia didn't even have to think twice before realizing it was him. The two women slowly approached him so they wouldn't startle him. Once they were close enough, Jyn laid her hand on his shoulder, making him jump and turn around. The former rebel smirked at her husband and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey there, cranky," she said.

Luke looked as pale as a ghost when he saw his wife in front of him. Then he saw his sister behind Jyn and backed away. "What are you doing here? I told you not to find me!" He asked. "And more importantly, how did you find me at all?"

Jyn and Leia looked at each other before answering. "Well, I didn't want to find you after you ditched me like that. But we had no choice. Rey has gone dark, but not willingly. Snoke and Cardus reconditioned her to be dark and to not remember who she really is. She needs us now more than ever, Luke. She needs her father. Which is exactly why we tracked you down using Brenna's extreme sensors on her B-Wing she's so proud of," Jyn said.

"We miss you Luke. We need you. Rey needs you now more than ever. She has no idea who she is and she needs to be reminded of that. Snoke and Caedus twisted her to think awful things. Please, Luke. You don't have to be a Jedi in this situation. You just have to be her father," Leia said.

Luke seemed to consider the offer and he looked shocked when they said that his daughter was twisted. He felt like a failure to his daughter. Not only did he not feel like a Jedi, but he also didn't feel like a father. Rey was dark because he couldn't protect her. Luke felt like the worst person ever for being a horrible father to his daughter. He couldn't face her again. He just couldn't.

"I'm sorry, but no."

* * *

 _A/N: Yup, I'm leaving it off there. What is wrong with me?! Oh my god, why did Luke say that?! Why was that going on in Luke's innner thoughts?! Read the next chapter! Oh wait, you can because I didn't write it yet!_

 _So, what do you think Jyn and Leia will do about that statement? One warning, Jyn will be kicking his ass! She's Jyn freaking Erso! What do you expect from her?! She's meant to kick ass whenever she wants to! Even if she's doing it to her own husband at times!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


End file.
